1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to offshore vessels used for the production of petroleum products. More specifically, it relates to a buoyant turret mooring system for a Floating Production, Storage and Offloading (FPSO) system.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A Floating Production Storage and Offloading system (FPSO) is a floating facility installed above or close to an offshore oil and/or gas field to receive, process, store and export hydrocarbons.
It consists of a floater, which may be either a purpose-built vessel or a converted tanker, that is moored at a selected site. The cargo capacity of the vessel is used as buffer storage for the oil produced. The process facilities (topsides) and accommodation are installed on the floater. The mooring configuration may be of the spread mooring type or a single point mooring system, generally a turret.
The high pressure mixture of produced fluids is delivered to the process facilities mounted on the deck of the tanker, where the oil, gas and water are separated. The water is discharged overboard after treatment to eliminate hydrocarbons. The stabilized crude oil is stored in the cargo tanks and subsequently transferred into shuttle tankers either via a buoy or by laying side by side or in tandem to the FPSO vessel.
The gas can be used for enhancing the liquid production through gas lift, and for energy production onboard the vessel. The remainder can be compressed and transported by pipeline to shore or reinjected into the reservoir.
Typically, offshore systems are designed to withstand the “100 year storm”—i.e. the most extreme storm that may statistically be expected to happen once every hundred years at the location where the system is installed. All locations have different hundred year storm conditions, with the worst storms being in the North Atlantic and the northern North Sea. Exceptionally bad storm conditions can occur in typhoon (hurricane) infested areas. Thus, some FPSO mooring systems are designed to be disconnectable, so that the FPSO vessel can temporarily move out of the storm path, and the mooring system need only be designed for moderate conditions.
A Buoyant Turret Mooring (BTM) system utilizes a mooring buoy that is fixed to the seabed by catenary anchor legs and supports crude oil and gas risers—steel or flexible pipe which transfer well fluids from the seabed to the surface. The BTM buoy may be connected by means of a structural connector to to an integrated turret. The earth-fixed turret extends up through a moonpool in the tanker, supported on a bearing and contains the reconnection winch, flow lines, control manifolds and fluid swivels located above the main deck. The bearings allow the vessel to freely rotate or weathervane in accordance with the prevailing environmental conditions.
The BTM system was developed for areas where typhoons, hurricanes or icebergs pose a danger to the FPSO vessel and, primarily for safety reasons, rapid disconnection and/or reconnection is required. Disconnection and reconnection operations may be carried out from the tanker without external intervention. When disconnected, the mooring buoy sinks to equilibrium depth and the FPSO vessel sails away.
A Steel Catenary Riser (SCR) is a steel pipe hung in a catenary configuration from a floating vessel in deep water to transmit flow to or from the seafloor.
A swivel stack is an arrangement of several individual swivels stacked on top of each other to allow the continuous transfer on a weathervaning FPSO vessel of fluids, gasses, controls and power between the risers and the process facilities on the FPSO vessel deck.
The turret mooring and high pressure swivel stack are thus the essential components of an FPSO vessel.
A heave compensation system is a mechanical system used to suppress the movements of a load being lifted, in an offshore environment, a mechanical system, often referred to as ‘heave compensation system’, is devised to dampen and control vertical movements. Two methods of heave compensation exist: passive systems and active systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,193 to Syvertsen et al. describes a vessel for use in the production and/or storage of hydrocarbons, including a receiving device having a downwardly open space for receiving and releasably securing a submerged buoy connected to at least one riser, a rotatable connector for connection with the buoy and transfer of fluids, and a dynamic positioning system for keeping the vessel at a desired position. The vessel includes a moonpool extending through the hull, and the receiving device is a unit which is arranged in the moonpool for raising and lowering, the rotatable connector being arranged at deck level, for connection to the buoy when the receiving unit with the buoy has been raised to an upper position in the moonpool. The moonpool is provided with a plurality of quite large holes all along its length and no holes are present in the receiving unit. The presence of the large holes, however, may jeopardize the structural integrity of the moonpool.